


A beautiful scenario

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss in the twilight, wasn't that a beautiful scenario?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A beautiful scenario

_Such a beautiful twilight, Forde hadn’t seen one so magnificent since he had started college. How couldn’t he not draw that spectacular view before his eyes?_

_That was the reason why he was on the roof of his dorm, trying to capture the picture as soon as he could, knowing that a certain green-haired guy, who happened to be his boyfriend, would have eventually come to take him back to their shared room._

_He was adding the final touches when he heard a familiar voice shouting:_

_\- Have you lost your damn mind!?-._

_He didn’t even need to look up to know that it was Kyle and, from the tone of his voice, he deduced that he was quite angry._

_\- Wait a sec, Kyle, I’ve almost finished-, he shouted back._

_The other rolled his eyes and decided to do something he never thought he would have done: he got on top of the roof, sitting near Forde, hoping to not fall or be seen by anyone; they were risking detention staying there, at least._

_\- Your recklessness will kill you some day-, he said._

_\- But you came here as well-, the other pointed out, smirking._

_\- That’s your fault!-, he retorted._

_\- I know, I’m sorry-, Forde apologised, but they both knew that he didn’t really mean it._

_\- Anyway... let’s see this masterpiece of yours-, Kyle mumbled before peeking through the blonde’s shoulder._

_He had to admit, it was a really good painting._

_He always tried to not give any opinion because his knowledge about art was very minimal and he felt like he wouldn’t be of any help, but that time a surprised “amazing” escaped from his lips._

_Forde giggled, surprised and pleased to finally hear even an exclamation coming from his boyfriend._

_\- Not more than you-, he said, looking at him._

_Kyle looked at him dead in the eye; he was probably blushing too, damn it. He didn’t know what to say – not that Forde had never said something so cheesy – so he just flicked his forehead._

_\- Moron-, he muttered._

_\- But you love this moron, don’t you?-, the other retorted with a cocky smile._

_Well, he couldn’t deny that._

_\- Let’s get back before someone catches us-, he said, but he couldn’t even get up because Forde stopped him._

_\- Wait-, he whispered, like he was going to tell him a secret, - I want to do something first...-, he added._

_Kyle gave him a questioning look but he didn’t move. Forde got closer to him until their lips touched, but he immediately deepened the kiss, cupping the other’s cheeks and pulling him as close as he could._

 

 

_A kiss in the twilight, wasn’t that a beautiful scenario?_

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple.


End file.
